The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to cable interconnection systems, and, more particularly, to improved, rattle-free connectors used in motive environments.
The amount of electronic equipment utilized in automobiles is ever increasing. Automobiles are equipped nowadays with stereo and TV plug and play systems, as well as other telematic equipment such as mobile facsimile machines and computers. The automotive environment provides certain challenges for such telematic equipment. Notwithstanding the suspension system of the vehicle, any automobile is subjected to various shock and dynamic loads during its operation. In order to ensure positive and reliable connections, the electronics industry utilizes O-rings and gaskets with latches to retain a connector in place in a vehicle. In USB-type connectors, these retention features add cost and complexity to the overall connector.
The Present Disclosure is therefore directed to a connector construction, particularly suitable for use in a USB style application, that has improved retention capabilities.